life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Special Content
The following page lists several types of special content related to the'' Life is Strange'' games that can be found on this wiki. Easily Missed Details These pages list interesting, but easily missed observations that the player can make throughout the world of Life is Strange and Before the Storm. Those observations mainly include actions the player is not directly involved with, objects that cannot be interacted with, or simply interesting parallels. * Easily Missed Details (Season 1) * Easily Missed Details (Prequel) * Interestingly Reused Assets * Easily Missed Details (Captain Spirit) * Easily Missed Details (Season 2) Easter Eggs These pages list the various easter eggs that were included in Life is Strange and Before the Storm. These range from blatant mentions of TV show names to thoroughly hidden references. See the next section for a more complete list of references. * Easter Eggs (Season 1) * Easter Eggs (Prequel) * Easter Eggs (Captain Spirit) * Easter Eggs (Season 2) References Since Life is Strange and Before the Storm revolve around Max Caulfield and Chloe Price, teenagers at a school for arts and science, there are a lot of pop-cultural, artistic, and scientific references throughout the games. Many of those references are quite elusive and old-school, and reflect inspirations for the development of the game, or are nods towards other artists. The following pages list different kinds of references: * References (Season 1) ** Artistic References ** Scientific References * References (Prequel) * References (Captain Spirit) * References (Season 2) Timelines The following pages contain timelines: * Timelines (Season 1) * Timeline (Prequel) * Timeline (Captain Spirit) * Timeline (Season 2) Chronological Sequence of Events The following pages contain chronological sequences of events in the games: * Chronological Sequence of Events (Season 1) * Chronological Sequence of Events (Prequel) * Chronological Sequence of Events (Season 2) Episode Scripts The following pages contain written transcripts of the episodes of Life is Strange: * Episode 1: Chrysalis * Episode 2: Out of Time * Episode 3: Chaos Theory * Episode 4: Dark Room * Episode 5: Polarized The following pages contain written transcripts of the episodes of Before the Storm: * Episode 1: Awake * Episode 2: Brave New World * Episode 3: Hell Is Empty * Farewell The following page contains the written transcript of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit: * Captain Spirit The following pages contain written transcripts of the episodes of Life is Strange 2: * Episode 1: Roads * Episode 2: Rules * Episode 3: Wastelands Quotes The following pages list various memorable quotes and catchphrases from the characters of the Life is Strange games: * Memorable Quotes (Season 1) * Memorable Quotes (Prequel) * Memorable Quotes (Captain Spirit) * Memorable Quotes (Season 2) Inconsistencies There are several inconsistencies throughout the games, these pages list all inconsistencies, with detailed explanations as to why they are regarded as such. The following pages list different kinds of inconsistencies: * Inconsistencies (Season 1) (throughout Season 1) * Canon Inconsistencies (between Season 1 and the prequel) * Inconsistencies (Prequel) (throughout the prequel) * Inconsistencies (Season 2) (throughout Season 2) Interactions The protagonists of the games come across many people or items with which they can interact. These pages list what or who they can interact with and their reactions to them. * Interactions (Season 1) * Interactions (Prequel) * Interactions (Captain Spirit) * Interactions (Season 2) Special Comments * Special Comments (Season 1) * Special Comments (Prequel) * Special Comments (Captain Spirit) * Special Comments (Season 2) Other * Bugs and Glitches ru:Особый контент Category:Special Content Category:Before the Storm Category:Captain Spirit Category:Special Content (Season 1) Category:Special Content (Before the Storm) Category:Special Content (Captain Spirit) Category:Special Content (Season 2) Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2